


Karaoke Night

by syrenhug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Drunkenness, Femme character, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's it called? Kara - karaoke?"</p><p> "Sure." Harry says. Because Hermione is snorting. And, well, it isn't entirely off base. Karaoke does sort of sound like coke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenyMidas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyMidas/gifts).



> This is a request fic from my friend Becca - I love you & hope you like it. 
> 
> There's a small hint of Ginny/Pansy but just barely. Maybe I'll write more of that some time. 
> 
> There's also a real, true Dom Draco moment im laughing imagining this femme presenting kid right now
> 
> okay im shutting up now xoxo

Clearly, they're all really going to regret this in the morning.

"We should - " Draco stops. Squints. It's what he does when he's drunk, but doesn't want to sound drunk. A word elitist, even in his insobriety. "Sing."

 

He immediately shakes his head from behind his boyfriend. Mouths _no._ Blaise laughs.

"Are you sure you want to do this, mate?"

Draco squints again, hair tousled and eyes glassy. He wants to tuck him into bed and kiss his forehead. He should take the chance. Tomorrow, Harry won't be able to get anywhere near him. Probably. "What's it called? Kara - karaoke?"

"Sure." Harry says. Because Hermione is snorting. And, well, it isn't entirely off base. Karaoke does sort of sound like coke.

"I didn't even know you liked anything beyond that instrumental, piano stuff."

Hermione turns to her husband, affronted. "What's wrong with classical music?"

"Nothing, except half of the composers are white, or have been whitewashed through time." Blaise argues, but because it's him it doesn't sound like anything more then casual conversation.

Ginny groans.

"Please have some more alcohol, your coherency is irritating the fuck out of me."

There's a loud crash from in the hall. Someone mutters _fuck_ and _ugh_ all in the same breath.

He looks up at the ceiling. "Pansy?"

"I'm too drunk for this." She stumbles onto the floor with them. Her outfit still looks painfully put together, and she smells like vanilla.

 He catches Ron giving him a Look, and tries to radiate some strong _fuck off_ vibes.

"Madame Gogo!"

"Jesus Christ." Pansy mutters, wincing. Draco barely spares her a glance.

"I want to sing Madame Gogo."

"That's not. Even close." Harry's sigh ruffles his boyfriend's hair. Which is so pretty and soft and -

"Okay, but how gay are we trying to get here like. Born This Way gay or?" Ginny asks, and everyone stares at her. "What? I'm hip to the times. I'm a cool kid."

"Which is exactly why you sound like my great - aunt right now."

"Foutre le camp, Pansy."

They both roll their eyes and look away. Harry just wants to go to sleep. And maybe cuddle Draco. That'd be nice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two's foreplay, but I feel uncomfortable when things aren't about me?"

Blaise wheezes, dropping his head on the carpet. "Oh my god."

Ron looks like Viktor Krum came to visit him early. "Did you just quote a meme?"

"No." But Draco is flushing so hard they all start laughing. "Shut up! Don't make fun of me."

"Or what? You'll father will hear about this?"

He winces when the shoulders pressed into his chest stiffen. Too far. "Look here, Weasley - "

Harry claps. "So how bout that karaoke?"

* * *

 (A lot of it is a blur, but he's 100% Ginny and Draco preformed an intensely erotic rendition of Partition until Ron blacked out from how hard he was laughing and Hermione closed down the party.

So yeah. Just another night with the Gay Squad. )

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Is all Harry can say when he wakes up. Hangovers are so fucking. He's gonna die, he's gonna die. Jesus Christ.

"Ugh is right."

He looks over.

Draco is gnawing his bottom lip, skin paler then usual under the light streaming from the window. He's only in the silk lace camisole and panties he likes to wear and his hair is down - long and wavy, hitting just past his shoulders.

It feels like a blessing, getting to see him like this. He usually pins his hair up. Less because he wants to and more because everyone else does.

People always have a lot of opinions about what Draco should and shouldn't do.

"Come here." He says.

When Draco crawls into bed next to him and buries his head into his armpit (which sounds more gross then it is), he whispers, "Why are you even awake?"

"My head hurts." A whine.

"Go back to sleep."

Draco sticks his finger into Harry's stomach. Hard. "Ow! What the fuck."

"You don't tell me what to do, I tell _you_ what to do."

"Whatever you say," He pauses. "Madame Gogo."

"Noooo." Draco whines again, kicking his bony leg into the covers repeatedly. What a child. "I don't make fun of you for wanting to fuck Pansy, we don't talk about drunk me."

"I do not want to fuck Pansy."

The Look.

"Shut up, shut up. I'm going sleep, I don't deserve this mistreatment."

Draco puts his mouth on Harry's ear and starts singing _Pansy and Harry sitting in a tree F - U - C - K - I - N - G._

"Fuck you, Memer." He grimaces, then hisses when a sting goes through his earlobe. "I'm dating a gay sadist."

"And don't you forget it."

Draco is smiling now, looking a lot better then he had a few moments before. And, okay, maybe he does want to fuck Pansy (which is like, alright because Draco is ace as hell and he's aro as hell and it just works like that sometimes), but he loves Draco. A lot. No romo.

He must stare for too long because his boyfriend's nose scrunches up. "What in heaven's name are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Harry kisses his cheek. "I'm just really gay."


End file.
